A model system of prostate adenocarcinomas has been developed and used for studies on therapy and the phenomenon of mestastasis. The patterns of spread and organotropism have been defined. Current studies involve cell receptor sites of hormones, the role(s) of VLDL and of galactosyl-transferase on the phenomenon of metastasis.